Exkalibur  Der Zauberer und der Assassine
by Abraxania
Summary: Draco bemüht sich redlich seine heimliche Liebe zu beschützen, doch das ist gar nicht so einfach. Erst als er den MuggelAssassinen Ian Nottingham trifft, der selbst einer hoffnungslosen Liebe verfallen ist, ändern sich die Umstände. DMHG  Witchblade
1. Chapter 1

_Krieg und Betrug ist fertig und wird von mir nur noch überarbeitet, aber während ich hier so saß und auf den Postboten gewartet habe, dass er mir endlich HP7 bringt, habe ich natürlich Ideen entwickelt. Hier also schonmal ein kleiner Ausblick, was Euch in dieser Geschichte erwarten darf!_**_  
_**

****

**_Zwei Männer, die auf den ersten Blick nichts miteinander zu tun haben. Der eine Muggel, dunkelhaarig und einst Bodyguard eines der reichsten und korruptesten Männer in New York, Vereinigte Staaten von Amerika, der andere Zauberer, hellblond und aufstrebender Todesser unter dem brutalen Nachfolger Lord Voldemorts._**

**_Doch ihr Schicksal ist sich ähnlicher als man vermutet. Beide leiden unter einem übermächtigen Vater, der ihr Leben bestimmt, beide suchen sich ihren Weg durch eine Grauzone, die sie davon abhält völlig ins Dunkle abzudriften. Und beide haben nur eines im Sinn: die Frauen zu schützen, die sie gegen alle Widrigkeiten lieben… und die überhaupt nichts von diesen Bemühungen halten._**

**_Was geschieht, wenn man diese beiden Männer zusammenbringt, wenn Umstände sie zwingen, sich aufeinander zu verlassen und zusammenarbeiten, um das zu retten, was dem anderen am liebsten ist?_**

**_Lust auf zwei Männer, die eindeutig zu den Bad Guys gehören und unsere Herzen höher schlagen lassen? Lust auf Action, Liebe, Humor und Drama?_**

**_Dann macht Euch gefasst auf mein einmaliges Crossover-Projekt Harry Potter/Witchblade._**

**_Begleitet Draco Malfoy und Ian Nottingham auf ihrer ungewöhnlichen Reise._**

Zu Eurer Beruhigung, keine Witchblade-Kenntnisse von Nöten!

_Disclaimer:_

_Die Figuren gehören mir nicht- weder Harry Potter und seine Freunde, noch die Figuren der Serie Witchblade, einem Comic von TopCow._

_Das erste Kapitel folgt in Kürze! _


	2. Stab gegen Schwert

**_Da ist mir doch glatt ein Kapitelchen aus der flotten Schreibfeder gehüpft! Viel Spaß damit!_**

**_An alle die Krieg und Betrug gelesen haben: Vielen, vielen Dank für Eure tollen Rückmeldungen! Ihr seid Schuld daran, dass es so schnell wieder was zum lesen gibt._**

**_P.S. Dieser Draco wird ein charakterlich anderer Draco sein, als in Krieg und Betrug_**

**_P.P.S. Spoiler-Warnung. Deathly Hallows sind in dieser Geschichte berücksichtigt!_  
**

* * *

**Stab gegen Schwert**

Draco Malfoy lehnte sich mit dem Kopf gegen die raue Rinde des Baumes und blickte in die sternenklare Nacht. Seinen Besen hatte er sich lässig über die angewinkelten Knie gelegt. Seine Füße hatten sicheren Halt im Geäst gefunden und gaben ihm die nötige Stabilität, um bequem auf dem starken Ast sitzen zu bleiben.

Eine steile Falte hatte sich in seine Stirn gegraben, die jedem, der ihn gesehen hätte, zeigte, dass sich der junge Mann tief in Gedanken befand.

In seiner Hand hatte er eine Eichel, die er immer wieder nach oben schnalzte, um sie direkt wieder aufzufangen.

Nach einer Weile des Überlegens schüttelte er widerwillig den Kopf und starrte in den weitläufigen, parkähnlich angelegten Garten zu seinen Füßen. Malfoy Manor, ein edles, weißes Gebäude hob sich im Mondlicht hell von dem fast schwarz erscheinenden Gras ab. Nur ein geübtes Auge wie seines entdeckte die Wachen, die von den Gebäudeecken aus in regelmäßigem Abstand die Fronten entlang patrouillierten. Eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme, die sein Vater eingeführt hatte, nachdem vor sieben Jahren Voldemort in der großen Schlacht von Potter besiegt worden war.

Die Zauberergesellschaft war nicht sehr tolerant gegenüber ehemaligen Todessern. Es war eindeutig gesünder, sich gegen plötzliche Kontrollen des Ministeriums zu wappnen. Vor allem, wenn man bereits zweimal dem Dunklen Lord gefolgt war, wie Lucius Malfoy. Alle Verbrechen und Schandtaten wurden automatisch den einstigen Dunklen Zauberern in die Schuhe geschoben.

Draco griente und warf die kleine Eichel besonders hoch, um sie mit spielender Leichtigkeit in seiner Faust wieder sicher aufzufangen. Wie recht das Ministerium doch hatte. Sein Vater war in der Tat an einem Großteil der seltsamen Geschehnisse Schuld, die die Handschrift der Todesser trugen, man konnte ihm nur nichts nachweisen.

Lucius Malfoy benötigte Macht und Reichtum wie die Luft zum Atmen. Draco erinnerte sich ungern an die Tage nach dem Fall des Dunklen Lords. Das Ministerium wollte alle aktiven Todesser ein für allemal verhaften und für immer wegsperren. Die Malfoys hatten um ihre Sicherheit gefürchtet, doch ausgerechnet Potter und seine Freunde hatten Zeugnis darüber abgelegt, dass die Malfoy-Familie im Finalen Kampf nicht mehr hinter dem Dunklen Lord gestanden hatte.

Warum Sankt Potter das getan hatte, war Draco nach wie vor ein Rätsel, aber er hatte nur mit den Schultern gezuckt und diese positive Schicksalswendung mit einem arroganten Lächeln hingenommen.

Lucius Malfoy lag das Geschäftemachen im Blut. Nachdem das Ministerium vor sieben Jahren einen Großteil des Vermögens der Malfoys beschlagnahmt hatte, war Dracos Vater nach kurzer Zeit, die er unauffällig abgewartet hatte, wieder dazu übergegangen, seine alten Geschäftsbeziehungen aufzubauen. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit waren die Malfoys wieder in der Lage gewesen, einen ihrer Abstammung angemessenen Lebensstandard zu führen. Doch dem Oberhaupt der Familie reichte die finanzielle Sicherheit nicht, er strebte nach wahrer Macht, nach Einfluss auf die Zauberergesellschaft. Der Dunkle Lord war endgültig Geschichte, eine fantastische Gelegenheit, um sich selbst zum neuen großen Schwarzmagier der Zeit aufzuschwingen.

Es war nicht sonderlich schwer gewesen, weitere Anhänger zu finden, die nach wie vor dem alten Pfad folgen wollten. Doch das Ministerium hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet. Die neuen Anhänger taugten nur als kriechendes Fußvolk, als schleimspuckende Verehrer des neuen Meisters. Sie waren nichts im Vergleich zu dem großartigen Können der schwarzen Zauberer, die sich um den Dunklen Lord einst geschart hatten. Doch diese waren alle im neuen Gefängnis des Ministeriums in Maelstrom untergebracht. Sämtliche Versuche bis dorthin vorzudringen waren gescheitert. Der riesige magische Strudel mitten im Meer, an dessen Grund das neue Gefängnis lag, öffnete sich nur, wenn der Minister persönlich es befohlen hatte. Zu diesem Zweck mussten neun Auroren gleichzeitig einen Zauber ausführen, der den Strudel öffnete. Bis dahin waren die Gefangenen unerreichbar, umschlossen von einer riesigen Kuppel aus Wassermassen unter der sie ihr Dasein fristeten.

Lucius Malfoy hatte einen simplen aber ebenso genialen Plan erarbeitet, wie er die ehemaligen Gefährten aus Maelstrom befreien konnte. Es war beabsichtigt eines der einfachsten und wirksamsten Mittel überhaupt zu verwenden: Erpressung.

Die Absicht bestand darin, Zauberer und Hexen zu entführen, die solch eine Bedeutung für die Zauberergesellschaft hatten, dass man alles dafür tun würde, um sie lebend zurückzugewinnen. Und wer war dafür besser geeignet, als die Helden, die über Voldemort gesiegt hatten? Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley und…

Hermine Granger.

Letztere war die begehrte Geisel, die sich Lucius Malfoy erhoffte. Was würden die beiden treuen Freunde opfern, um ihre geliebte Hermine wieder in die Arme schließen zu können! Ein kleiner Gefangenenaustausch wäre sicher das wenigste.

Und damit kam Draco zu dem Punkt, der ihm seit Tagen Kopfzerbrechen bereitete. Generell stand der junge Zauberer hinter den Plänen seines Vaters, wieder zu alter Macht und Stärke zu gelangen. Doch dieser spezielle Plan bereitete ihm Magenschmerzen. Er musste die Entführung in irgendeiner Form verhindern, er wusste nur noch nicht wie. Im ersten Moment war er versucht gewesen, es als glückliche Fügung zu sehen, die ihm das Objekt seiner Begierde in seine Arme treiben sollte. Doch eine penetrante Stimme in seinem Inneren erklärte ihm vehement, dass das schöne Schlammblut Granger eine Entführung und Geiselnahme nicht von seinen positiven Seiten überzeugen würde.

Der weißblonde junge Mann seufzte genervt. Wieso hatte er sich ausgerechnet in die einzige Frau dieses verdammten Universums verlieben müssen, die er nicht haben konnte? Und gleichzeitig wusste er, dass er sich mit der Frage bereits die Antwort gegeben hatte.

Es war vielleicht in seinem fünften Schuljahr gewesen, als sein Interesse an Frauen ernstlich erwacht war. Draco Malfoy war sportlich, gut aussehend und vor allem mächtig gewesen. Die Herzen der Mädchen waren ihm in Scharen zugeflogen. Sogar die Gryffindor-Mädchen hatten sich hinter vorgehaltener Hand heimlich nach ihm umgedreht. Alle bis auf eine.

Hermine Granger war das einzige Mädchen der Schule gewesen, die auf seine Anwesenheit mit reiner Ablehnung und Ignoranz reagiert hatte. Es hatte ihn rasend gemacht, dass er sie scheinbar nicht hatte beeindrucken können. Zudem war sie die einzige gewesen, die er allein auf Grund seiner Erziehung nicht begehren durfte. Ein Schlammblut!

Und genau das hatte seinen Ehrgeiz ausgelöst. Er war ein Malfoy und ein Malfoy bekam alles, was er wollte. Er hatte sie beobachtet, verfolgt und bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit bis zu Weißglut provoziert, nur um zu sehen, dass sie auf ihn reagierte. Das ‚Wie' war ihm zu diesem Zeitpunkt völlig gleichgültig gewesen.

Bald war Hermine Granger zu seiner heimlichen Obsession geworden. Er hatte sie dafür gehasst, dass sie ihn in seinen Gedanken nicht mehr losließ.

Dann war dieses unglückliche sechste Schuljahr gekommen. Er hatte den Auftrag gehabt, Dumbledore zu töten und war kläglich daran gescheitert. Hätte Severus Snape seine Aufgabe nicht vollendet… Draco wollte nicht weiter nachdenken. Es brachte Erinnerungen in ihm an die Oberfläche, die er am liebsten verdrängte.

Doch eines Tages, es wäre eigentlich sein siebtes Schuljahr gewesen, hatte sich Potter auf seinem Kriegszug gegen den Dunklen Lord von Söldnern einfangen lassen und Hermine Granger war bei ihm gewesen, genau wie dieser Vollidiot Ron Weasley.

Als seine Tante Bellatrix dann ausgerechnet Hermine ausgewählt hatte, um sie vor seinen eigenen Augen mit dem Cruciatus zu foltern, war aus seiner Obsession reine Bewunderung geworden. Bewunderung für ihre Stärke und ihren Mut. Und er war tatenlos daneben gestanden, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen hatte er in ihre braunen gestarrt, die sich an ihm festgehalten hatten.

Und sie hatte weitergekämpft, hatte ihm noch gemeinsam mit ihren Freunden im finalen Kampf die Stirn geboten und ihm mit den anderen sogar das Leben gerettet.

Und als alles vorbei war und alle Menschen in der Großen Halle Sankt Potter zu seinem großen Sieg gratuliert hatten, hatte er es gesehen. Sie hatte diesen minderbemittelten Rotschopf geküsst! Wie hatte er das Wiesel in diesem Moment beneidet. Die Eifersucht hatte sich rasend wie ein Feuer in ihm ausgebreitet. Wie sehr hatte er begehrt, dass die junge Hexe ihn mit diesem glückseligen, verehrenden Blick betrachtete. Und gleichzeitig war er erstaunt gewesen, dass ihm die Meinung eines Schlammbluts so viel bedeuten konnte. Und wie viel verwirrter war er gewesen, als er danach bemerkt hatte, dass sein Herz bis zum Hals schlug, sobald er das Mädchen erblickt hatte.

Draco strich sich durch das helle Haar. Er war inzwischen 24 Jahre alt, aber seine Begierde nach der inzwischen wunderschönen Hermine hatte sich immer noch nicht gelegt. Sicher, er hatte inzwischen versucht, ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn zu lenken, schließlich waren die Malfoys inzwischen offiziell wieder gebesserte Mitglieder der Zauberergesellschaft, doch die einzige Reaktion, die er auf seine Umwerbung erhalten hatte, war ein irritierter Blick gewesen, der ihm deutlich mitgeteilt hatte, dass Hermine Granger es für nichts weiter als einen schlechten Scherz gehalten hatte.

Sollte also diese Entführung stattfinden, waren die Voraussetzungen deutlich schlecht, ihr zu zeigen, wie viel besser er für sie wäre als dieser rothaarige Hornochse. Nicht, dass eine Beziehung zwischen ihnen möglich gewesen wäre. Schließlich hatte sich an der Tatsache, dass er seinem Vater kaum ein Schlammblut als Schwiegertochter präsentieren konnte, nichts geändert. Und trotzdem wollte er, dass es ihr genauso erging wie ihm. Sie sollte ihn lieben. So wie er sie liebte.

Er musste seinen Vater von seinem Plan abbringen.

Eine plötzliche Bewegung im Schatten unterbrach Dracos Gedankengänge. Langsam richtete er sich auf, um seinen Standpunkt nicht zu verraten. Sicher balancierte er auf dem starken Ast und starrte mit zusammengekniffenen Augen in die Dunkelheit. Jemand war da unten im Garten von Malfoy Manor. Er verharrte in seiner Position und beobachtete, doch nichts geschah.

Fast glaubte er, sich geirrt zu haben, da auch die Wachen in aller Ruhe weiter patrouillierten, als eine schwarze Gestalt sich aus dem Schatten eines Baumes löste und langsam von hinten auf eine der Wachen zuschlich.

Die Gestalt war groß und ihre Bewegungen geschmeidig. Sie trug einen schwarzen langen Mantel und schritt völlig geräuschlos über den sonst so knirschenden Kies.

Es wäre Draco ein leichtes gewesen, die Wache zu warnen, doch er verfolgte neugierig die schwarze Gestalt, die zu seiner großen Überraschung keinen Zauberstab in der Hand trug.

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinen jungen, überheblichen Gesichtszügen aus. Ein Muggel versuchte in Malfoy Manor einzubrechen? Nun, es schien, als würde dieser Abend doch unterhaltsamer werden, als er gehofft hatte.

Doch die Meinung des Zaubereres änderte sich schnell, als er mit Erstaunen mit ansehen musste, wie der Mann von der Wache immer noch unbemerkt direkt hinter ihr stand und mit einem schnellen Griff die schwarzbehandschuhte Hand auf den Mund seines Opfers legte, die andere Hand gegen den Hinterkopf legte und mit einem kurzen Ruck den Kopf herumriss. Die Wache sank mit gebrochenem Genick gegen den starken Oberkörper des Eindringlings, der den leblosen Körper kurzerhand schulterte und völlig geräuschlos aus Sichtweite des Hauses trug, um ihn im Schatten abzuladen.

Wer immer dieser Mann war, er war kein einfacher Einbrecher. Draco zog seinen Zauberstab und griff nach seinem Besen. Es wurde Zeit, dass er eingriff und diese nichtsnutzigen Wachen unterstützte, bevor der Fremde diese Pfeifen komplett niedergemetzelt hatte.

Sein Besen schraubte sich hoch in die Luft, um ihm bessere Übersicht über das Gelände zu geben. Seine geübten Augen suchten die Umgebung schnell ab, doch der mysteriöse Eindringling schien alleine gekommen zu sein. Draco merkte, wie sein Körper sich in Erregung anspannte. Eine gute Gelegenheit, um die vergangen Jahre intensiven Trainings auf die Probe zu stellen.

Er flog näher an das Haus heran und wartete. Er musste nicht lange ausharren, bis sich die schwarze Gestalt erneut aus den Schatten löste und mit katzenhaften Schritten auf die Hauswand zuschlich. Mit Verblüffung beobachtete Draco, wie der Fremde die Säulen, die am Eingang standen und bis zum Obergeschoss führten umfasste und mit spielender Leichtigkeit nach oben kletterte. Mit einem Klimmzug und einem Seitwärtsschwung landete die Gestalt lautlos auf dem Vordach, eilte zielsicher freihändig auf dem schmalen Steinsims entlang bis zu einem der hohen Fenster, das sie als Sprungbrett nutzte, um sich mit einem Hechtsprung auf das flach geneigte Dach des Manors zu katapultieren.

Draco wartete einen günstigen Moment ab, bis der Mann ihm den Rücken zudrehte, dann flog er an das Dach heran und stieg lautlos von dem Besen, den Zauberstab auf dessen Rücken gerichtet.

„Stupor!"

Der Zauber verließ seinen Zauberstab, doch noch bevor er den Fremden in den Rücken traf, wirbelte dieser herum, griff in seinen Mantel und hatte im Bruchteil einer Sekunde ein im Mondlicht glitzerndes, langes, leicht gekrümmtes Schwert gezogen.

Zu Dracos Erstaunem schmetterte der Mann mit unglaublicher Zielgenauigkeit den Zauber mit seinem glänzenden Schwert zurück und Dracos eigener Stupor verfehlte ihn nur um Zentimeter.

Lange schwarze Haare glänzten im Mondlicht und fast ebenso dunkle Augen betrachteten ihn aufmerksam aber ohne Angst. Draco wurde sich bewusst, dass er einen ausgebildeten Krieger vor sich hatte.

Dieser Kampf würde in der Tat eine Herausforderung werden.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt!_


	3. Chapter 3

Ich weiß, es ist eine herbe Enttäuschung:

kein neues Kapitel, sondern eine Autoren-Notiz. Ich habe soviele Nachrichten bekommen, wann es denn mit der und der Geschichte weiter geht, dass ich dachte, ich sage Euch mal Bescheid, wie die Planung ist.

Zuerst die schlechte Nachricht. Ich arbeite im Moment furchtbar viel und habe maximal 2-3 Stunden Feierabend, bevor ich schon wieder ins Bett muss, in dieser Zeit muss ich noch kochen, essen, Haushalt machen und meinen Mann ein bißchen knuddeln. Am Wochenende sieht es im Moment nicht viel besser aus. Das wird so weiter gehen bis Ende Februar.

Aber vielleicht erfreuen Euch ja die folgenden Neuigkeiten:

Ich werde alle meine Geschichten beenden! Es muss keiner Panik bekommen.

Hier die Reihenfolge in der ich meine Geschichten beenden werde:

Seelenschwur: Gimli/Legolas-slash (Jaja, steinigt mich, aber die Geschichte macht mir sehr viel Spaß), noch ca. 5 Kapitel, davon 2 hintere schon geschrieben, geht also schneller

Totentanz: Es existieren bereits spätere Kapitel und ein Storyplot für alle weiteren Kapitel (insgesamt ca. 10 Kapitel noch)

Zwergenfreundschaft: Legolas/OC und mein Lieblingszwerg (ca. 10 Kapitel auch)

Julie und der Tränkemeister: Snape/OC, nicht HBP oder DH kompatibel, aber schön bissig-romantisch (ca. 10 Kapitel)

Die 9 Leben der Hermine und Excalibur- Der Zauberer und der Assassine immer mal wieder zwischendrin, aber die beiden stehen im Moment hinten an, weil am wenigsten entwickelt.

Gebt meiner Story Seelenschwur mal ne Chance, das Pairing ist ungewöhnlich, aber es passt.

Ganz liebe Grüße,

Eure völlig übermüdete und überarbeitete Abraxania, die ihr mit jedem Review glücklich macht. Oder ner PM, auf die ich antworten kann ;)

Urlaub!?


End file.
